Total Drama: Gonudie Island
Total Drama: Gonudie Island takes place around Victoria BC on a old run down bootcamp called Camp Gonudie! Camp Gonudie, infested with some of the most dangerous wild life in Canada like, super intelligent raccoons, feral deer, mountain lions, bears and newly introduced to the wild! Piranhas! Who might have added them you ask? Well that would be Carter McQua the host of Total Drama: Gonudie Island! While Chris is busy over in Ontario, Carter picks up the slack on the west coast giving you DOUBLE THE TOTAL DRAMA! But Carter isn't doing it alone, he's got the help of his old Boot Camp Owner and Army Sargent! Chief! Chief is ruthless and is maybe a little mentally damaged due to the war, but he's Carter's second half and the two work perfectly together to make Total Drama: Gonudie Island the most dramatic and nail biting season yet! Total Drama: Gonudie Island is 26 episodes long and features 22 new cast members and 2 familiar faces. Contestants Abigail ''(The Naive Daydreamer) ''- Abigail comes from a small town and a normal, average family. Abigail has trouble paying attention and focusing due to her excessive refusal to stay in reality. She loves imagination and applying it to everything. Sometimes she zones out in classes so much that she even misses the bell and daydreams through the next class. In her mind, everyone has a quest and everyone has their duty. Her ideal world can be seen in her diary that she NEVER shows anyone. Abigail's siblings are both honor roll students who worry about her absentminded behavior. Abigail doesn't believe she's wasting time. Every time she is asked to pay attention by one of her teachers "My brain is a library! I'm adding a chapter." The next chapter is usually a detention. Overall, she gets carried away and is very easily caught off-track. She has never applied to sports because she is always that one kid who is picking dandelions. Abigail gets all of her excessive crazies from her grandma, who is just as hectic and imaginative. She signed up on Total Drama: Gonudie Island because she wanted to make the island a better place through fun. Abigail is very optimistic and enjoys making others happy. This leads to her being easily manipulated. Her parents were fully against her joining the show. That didn't stop her. Not a lot can stop Abigail when she's determined. ---- Adam ''(The Wild One) ''- Having his parents disappear at a young age, he was raised by a pack of wolves in a forest by a city. He learned a lot from the wolves, his senses heightened, and even learned to communicate with animals, he can talk to humans and knows some human stuff but it's not nearly enough. Adam's got the basic speech down, but will he be able to communicate with the dangers of Camp Gonudie? Or worse... the TEENAGERS? How will Adam fare in THIS wilderness? Tune in to find out. ---- Cameron ''(The Wide Eye Bubble Boy) ''- A sweet guy who has led a very sheltered life, so sheltered in fact that not only was he home schooled but also lived in a BUBBLE up until becoming a competitor on Total Drama. He's soft-spoken and charming in a “defenseless little animal”-kinda way. Cameron doesn't amount to much in the physical department- any challenge involving strength or stamina tends to end badly for him- but his razor-sharp mind more than makes up for his athletic shortcomings. ---- Candace ''(The Sweet Gal) ''- Candace is not really a stereotype. She's friendly and sweet, wanting to make friends with fellow friendly people. She's also kind of goofy too and likes to make people smile and laugh. She's also a bit sassy. However, Candace sometimes forgets to use her brain and is prone to making mistakes, and can be somewhat clumsy at times as well. Despite her stupid moments, she also has some smart moments and can even share some useful life lessons or information every now and then. She's the middle child of the family, with an older sister named Lilly (21) and a younger sister named Lucy (14). She also has a mom and a dad, and they live in a fairly nice house (nothing too big or too small). Candace's school life is pretty average, and she gets mostly B+'s/A-'s. She likes writing stuff too. Although she's friendly to a lot of people, she only has one friend named Bubbles. ---- Cheyenne ''(The Nature Admirer) ''- Cheyenne’s really excited to be a part of Total Drama: Gonudie Island. She feels as though this is her chance to make it big. Cheyenne has lived on a reservation her entire life and has always wanted to see the outside world. Her family was the head of the reservation and she is a big part of her community. She loves to spend her time in the forest to get away from her actual life. Her school is very small and has about 500 students in total. She has always loved to help people and hopes to become a doctor of some sorts in the future. Cheyenne does not approve of conflict at all, especially after being surrounded by bickering family members her entire life. She hopes to win the money so that she can help her reservation and also have enough money to go to medical school. ---- Coby ''(The Shy One) ''- Coby David Nelson's always hated school, especially when he crushes on guys whom he knows deep down will never return the admiration. His family barely really helps: Mom is too over-protective and worried, Dad doesn't understand Coby isn't the kind of gay you see on television, and two older brothers pretend like he's straight. He's too shy to address it anyway. Coby is a victim of bullying, since some stupid jocks in his school actually take pleasure in getting his hopes up only to brutally dump him, be it figuratively or literally into a dumpster. A sad tale, since all of this drives Coby to be homeschooled and forced to attend several life coaches whom he struggles constantly with. He often worries if others think of him as creepy and that tends to lead him into ignoring them too. He often worries about how others think, and he can't even look at his own reflection. He sometimes feel that his standards are too high, and that maybe he'll never find someone for him. His family is kinda average. He lives with cops, basically. Workaholic cops who don't have much time for him themselves yet they tell him to do more than just stay in his room, even though there is literally nothing outside for Coby to do except swing on a swingset. They had a pool, but Coby never got the chance to learn how to swim and now he's probably too old to do that. He wishes to be independent but his family seems to always treat him like he can't do it. ---- Colton ''(The Military Brat) ''- Born into a Military family, Colton is the son of a disgraced high-ranking army officer, and a former army Sargent. His older sister Sarah was killed in action in Afghanistan in 2010. It's her Dog Tags that he carries around his neck, and is constantly polishing them to a shine. His Dad, former Major General Eric Rowe, before he was court-martialed and prosecuted for sexual assault, instilled in Colton a strong respect for women and authority, as well as a strong work-ethic. Colton kept the strong work-ethic and respect for women, especially his Mom Ashley, a former sergeant who lost both her legs below the knee and her left arm below the elbow in an I.E.D blast. He dropped the respect for authority though, and has gotten expelled from 3 schools, 2 private since his dad's prosecution and his Sister's death, two incidents involving fellow students and a teacher, all of whom he caught bullying others, and lost it on all of them. All this despite being a volunteer lifeguard at his two private schools, and having top marks in every one of his classes. Feels as if he has a duty to put others first and protect the vulnerable, even if it puts himself in trouble, or at odds with authority, which it often does. Abrasive, judgmental, and extremely blunt, harsh and sarcastic, Colton can be a hard person to deal with, but once you get though to him, he's a very good and loyal friend to have. Just don't bring up his dad, just don't. ---- Constance ''(The Illusionist) ''- Constance was and only child raised by her uncle. Her uncle was a famous illusionist who wowed audiences all over Canada. As a little girl, Constance was always fascinated in all kind of magic and illusions. She adored watching her uncle's shows and was extremely happy when he allowed her to play with the props and act like a magician herself. Through him, she aspired to be the greatest magician alive. As she grew up, her uncle started teaching her about his tricks and made her his assistant. But one day something horrible happened - her uncle disappeared during his performance. A dissapearing act gone awry. Her uncle mysteriously vanished, devastating Constance. Constance promised herself that she would bring him back one day. While her uncle vanished, her dreams did not. After this, one mean and arrogant illusionist had taken her uncle's place. Without the rights to own her uncle's equipment, Constance was forced to work as this new man's assistant. Being jealous of her uncle all this time, Constance's new boss loved to gloat and soil the name of her uncle. Being constantly shut down and forbid to touch her uncle's equipment, Constance had almost lost hopes of her dream. Being forced to wear skimpy outfits simply to introducwe a man that she hated was the straw that broke Constance's back. She auditioned for Total Drama: Gonudie Island. Total Drama: Gonudie Island is a chance for her to make her dreams come true, become a professional illusionist, and also to bring her uncle back. ---- Desiree ''(The Author) ''- Fairly intelligent, but focuses too much on her own imaginary world of her stories to really succeed in school. Unpopular, but mostly because she chooses to be. Desiree is an author of a shelf-full of various books. She ranges from writing sci-fi, to fantasy adventure, all the way to her most struggling subject, romance. Desiree has issues with romance, and has trouble truly captivating the idea of it. She wrote ONE book about the subject... she doesn't like to talk about that one. It bombed. Desiree is rather shy, but warms up easily if talked to. She'll try and initiate conversations, but unless there's a bond between who she's talking with, she's out of there. Desiree has a strong sense of moral justice, and loves to record everything in her journal for inspiration when she returns home. Desiree wants a story from participating on the show. She wants to be able to write a SERIES by the time she's done. Will she get her inspiration, or be rejected from her due date? Let's see what she publishes. ---- Eva ''(The Female Bully) ''- To call Eva ‘aggressive' is a bit of an understatement. She has a serious competitive streak that seems to be fueled by anger. You’d never want to find yourself on Eva’s bad side- the girl can hold a grudge for a staggeringly long time. She works hard at everything she does, but admits that her temper sometimes gets in the way. She has no time for phonies, poseurs, fakes, cheaters or liars! If she spots one, you can bet she’s gonna set them straight. ---- Fallon ''(The Cursed Medium) ''- She was abandoned as a small child around 3 to 4 years of age and remembers nothing of her birth parents, but her foster parents told her many stories about how they loved her more than anything, and that they were kind and all, to which Fallon doesn't believe. She ran away from the foster home around the age of 14, and tried to survive as best she could by stealing, lying, and cheating. Although she sounds like a rotten person, she really isn't. She just knew what she had to do to survive. She found an abandoned torn up home and got a job at a store in a mall, to get more money. She had fixed the place up after working long hard hours and going many days at a time without eating. She enrolled for school around the time her life was starting to get back on track, to become a normal girl. She doesn't tell people about her past unless she really trusts them, as it could start many rumors and drama and everything. She's a very student, acting as if an F is a normal thing for her. But really she gets average B's in most subjects, but currently strugles in math related subjects. She's also a secret science genius, but hates mentioning that to people of course, she fears she has a reputation to maintain. ALSO, the big detail, she can see ghosts and spirits...... They don't exactly HAUNT her they just kinda linger and make her look crazy for talking to air really... Also, although she hates being associated as a goth, or even a punk, she believes that they are alright to hang out with. (Oops a bit long..) ---- Giselle ''(The Queen Of Lolita) ''- Really named after a famous supermodel but nowadays considers herself named after the 'Enchanted' heroine, Giselle is a girl with the heart and soul of a Lolita. At a very young age she was heavily inspired by princesses and fairy tales she saw in animated movies and dressed like a princess. When she grew up she did some research and found Lolita fashion and is now living the fantasy. But since some Lolita dresses are REALLY expensive and not very durable, she practiced fashion design and sewing and soon became skilled enough to make her own Lolita dresses with materials and fabrics that are both functional and fashionable. Inspired by a trip to Tokyo Disneyland, she reveres animation and Japanese culture and has started her own fashion line, 'Wonderland Sweets'. Though more local, her dresses have been ordered online frantically by Lolitas who adore their function ability and cute designs so she maintains it successfully and professionally. Her professionalism is complimented by her sweet personality and her optimism. But by chance, a unique and somewhat disturbing change came over her when she was introduced to yaoi. Falling in love with the Japanese manga-genre, she sometimes loses herself in fantasies and imagination. Still, she has conducted herself to only lose focus and jump to conclusions, something she disliked about the many animated movies and has now become her ultimate vow not to do, if she sees something suggesting a yaoi relationship or action. ---- Harrison ''(The Greaser) ''- Harrison, or Harry as he would prefer to be called, signed up for Total Drama: Gonudie Island on a whim. He figured, "I'm not doing anything else; why not join?" His plan is to just see how it goes and see if it will help him get recognition. He's not entirely in it for the money; he wants to prove that he can take on whatever Carter and Cheif throw at him. He figures it can't be so bad, right? His greaser schtick is pretty much his way of asserting his toughness out into the world. He's no pushover though, and the first time someone thinks that he'll let them know that is not the case. He has little patience for people who are overly-happy or peppy, but gets along well with scatterbrains. He is also brutally honest, and due to this he really doesn't try to filter what he says. Harrison is going to try his best to get far. He signed up for the show in the first place, so why not try his best? ---- Jack ''(The "Superhero") ''- Jack had a difficult childhood. His parents fought on a daily basic. He had only one escape: comic books. He loved reading and writing them. They filled his world with meaning. They bestowed the idea upon him that the world always is filled with destructive evil and unmeasurable goodness. What others considered only a story, he takes as a personal philosophy. His favorite is the one he created himself: Super Jack, himself as a super hero. Sometime after his parents divorced, his father ran into some trouble with the mob. Jack knew he had to do something. He decided right then that the only way to help his father is to become Super Jack and rid Toronto of crime. Jack would hide his constume underneath his big fluffy, navy blue jacket. His mother was wary of Jack's father and his involvement with the mob, that she's listen to police radios, which Jack could hear through the thin walls of his apartment. He'd unzip his jacket, pose for a second as "Super Jack", sneak out of his apartment window, crawl down the fire escape, trip and fall on his face an estimated two times, reach the sidewalk, pose again, and run to save the day. A busy day in the life of a hero. But despite his super hero know how, he's not terrific at it. So he signed up for Total Drama: Gonudie Island to practice his super hero skills. He also would really enjoy the money so he could buy better gadgets. Will Super Jack save the day or will he be defeated by the forces of evil? ---- Krystal ''(The Mischievous Fan) ''- Krystal is an ordinary girl… uh… kind of. Except that she's the most TD-obsessed person in her school. She'll suddenly launch into a rant about how adorable Abigoah/Nabigail is… in the middle of class. Well, a whispered rant, but still a rant. Somehow, she's a straight-A student as well. She's outgoing and fun, gathering lots of friends, but she also can use that as a cover for being antagonistic when she wants. Seriously, this is a girl who planned out a whole strategy for winning a season of Total Drama. Her flaws? She's not antagonistic by nature, so she can get caught up in the swing of things and be kind of naïve when she's supposed to be scheming. Also, Kryssi will often be impulsive and choose to deviate from her plans. ---- Mel ''(The Clubber) ''- Mel's carefree, live-for-the-moment lifestyle has always been the epitome of "you only live once", even before the phrase was popular. Growing up with her parents and big sister Roxanne, Mel tended to follow her older sister and friends' examples. Nowadays, she lives in a cruddy apartment with her sister and takes joy in breaking the rules and pushing her limits to the extreme, throwing the wildest parties imaginable. (Heck, you'd probably think you imagined it when you wake up the next morning, if you remember it at all.) Mel also has a knack for using her appearance to lure boys into her life of danger and mess with their minds. When she ran into trouble with the police once (of many times), nearly getting arrested, she managed to bribe the cops with "favors" of their choice. Of course, that's not to say Mel isn't weak to the attraction of others- she gets bored with her boyfriends within the hour and seeks out new, titillating experiences. ---- Nicole ''(The Secret Agent) ''- Nicole has no memory of her past, family, or friends. All she remembers is that her parents left at an orphanage at an early age. Later on, she was taken in by a secret government organization to become an agent that protects the world from all evil. She was trained to have no emotions or connections for anyone she knew. Nicole was also trained to be at the peak of condition. This, however, turned into a bad thing. She soon became a machine who has no feelings for anyone. In order to help her, the government decided to sign her up for Total Drama: Gonudie Island. That way she could be around other teens and maybe undo the mess they created. The organization will be around the island watching and making sure Nicole doesn't go out of control. Will she be able to gain feelings or will she continue to been an emotionless agent? ---- Randy ''(The Wilderness Survivor) ''- Randy has been a wild and enthusiastic bundle of joy since birth. By the way, did you know the average number of muscles used in childbirth is sixty five? Randy's got a plethora of random facts up his sleeves. Since he walked the playground in Pre-K, he'd deduct behavior and begin to categorize people. By the way, did you know seventy nine percent of injuries on playgrounds is caused by the monkey bars? Randy sorta treats the world like a zoo. Everything's on display. Randy especially loves animals, and has felt a sort of connection to them since he was born, a feat using sixty five muscles. Randy used to have ten cats, five dogs, seven turtles, one ferret, a goat, and a python in his house. Most of them were returned to their shelters and the wild when his mom found out. By the way, did you know that some pythons only need to eat four to five times a year due to the longevity of its digestive system? Randy, sadly, annoys people to death with his useless facts, and goes the extra mile in annoyances by pretending he's a wilderness survivor to the max. He technically DOES know the ropes of surviving in the woods, but he can't execute it himself. He doesn't know his bug spray from his deodorant. By the way, did you know that blow flies are the first kind of insect attracted to an animal carcass following death? Randy has an issue with being cultural insensitive by posing as an Australian merely because "all australians are survival experts, right?". Do not be fooled, friends. He is NOT Australian. Will he get by in Total Drama: Gonudie Island? ---- Robert ''(The Rich Snob) ''- ---- Shin ''(The Average Joe) ''- ---- Tanner ''(The Pure Strategist) ''- Ever since Tanner learned that whispering to his peers in the snack line about alleged animal cracker double dealings allowed him to get his share first, Tanner has been working hard to be the best strategist the world has possibly ever seen. His parents, who are supportive but a little clueless, have no idea that Tanner is not only weaving a web of lies around his rather stereotypical high school but has in fact legitimately registered as a bona-fide chess grandmaster and has made sure his motley soccer team has gone undefeated the past three years. Tanner is the snake in the grass...he pits people against each other just to see what happens, he calculates and lies to his heart's content and he keeps his friends close and his enemies trying to beat each other up. Tanner believes that Total Drama: Gonudie Island will be his greatest test of all...can he survive on little to no physical and mental ability (past checking the king and kicking goals) while getting his most trusted allies to vote each other out? Or will he, in fact, be utterly blind to how others see him? ---- Vanessa ''(The Spoiled Brat) ''- Ever since Vanessa received her first cell phone at three months old, destiny foretold that a spoiled brat was born. Vanessa comes from a long line of only childs. She also comes from a long line of fashion designers who are more than thrilled to hook up their sweet "honey baby" with the latest get up. Vanessa has been able to professionally wield a make up brush at age two. Because of the large business her family hails from, her father and mother are always busy. Sadly, too busy for her. When they're around, they shower her with gifts. When they aren't around, (which usually consists of 87% of Vanessa's home life, her families lawyer is taking care of her. While he may be a shark in court, he's Vanessa's fatherly figure. Sadly, he spoils her too. Even more than her parents. He has taught Vanessa everything she would need to know in life, such as flying helicopters, manipulation, and even how to defend herself with nothing but eyeliner and a heel. Vanessa has it all. All except a kind and caring soul. A life of luxury has gotten to the rich brat's head. She has no problem being on camera for Total Drama: Gonudie Island. She has been on multiple shows such as "Kids in Crowns" and "Mega Nanny" (she scared off the nanny). Overall, Vanessa believes that this show will be cakewalk. After all, everything has been handed to her on a silver platter before, what's gonna be so different about this show? ---- Will ''(The Downer) ''- ---- Zachary ''(The Pyromaniac) ''- Ever since he was young, Zachary has always have a fascination with fire and explosions. He first started burning ants with a magnifying glass, but soon he started to use matches, lighters, firecrackers and ect. Now he is an expert in making explosions and fires, knowing almost every single ingredient need to do so and where to get them. Of course this interest in fires and explosions caused major problems at school with him destroying at lest one classroom a year (by accident of course). His mother and father love him truly, but are both worried about his addiction to flames and what not. Zachary has been taking therapy and has toned down his fire and explosion making a bit. But he still does it quite a lot. Especially with his father being a scientist, Zachary steals some chemicals every once and a while for his “Big Bang” plans. Zachary also had to deal with a lot of bully’s when growing up and was manipulated at times to cause damage to other peoples because of it. That’s why Zachary only causes fire or explosions for the fun of it and will never use it to hurt someone. Unless they truly deserve it Cough*Chris*Cough. It is also the reason why he holds a deep grudge against bullies as well. Throughout his life he has only made one friend by the name of Matt, Zachary tries hard to make other friend but they usually run away after getting involved with one of Zach explosions or fires, manly girls. The reason for joining Total Drama: Gonudie Island is just for fun and to see how far his skills can take him...That and the money can be used for the repair bill for his projects. Teams *'Perfect Porcupines (Green team):' Cameron, Coby, Robert, Will, Colton, Zachary, Constance, Candace, Giselle, Nicole, Cheyenne, and Desiree. *'Super Sharks (Red team):' Harrison, Jack, Tanner, Adam, Randy, Shin, Charlotte, Eva, Fallon, Krystal, Vanessa, and Abigail. Episodes Elimination *24th: Robert (Perfect Porcupines, Episode 2) *23rd: Cameron (Perfect Porcupines, Episode 3) *22nd: Eva (Super Sharks, Episode 4) *21st: Vanessa (Super Sharks, Episode 5) *20th: Shin (Super Sharks, Episode 6) *19th: Charlotte (Super Sharks, Episode 7) *18th: Abigail (Super Sharks, Episode 8) *17th: Will (Perfect Porcupines, Episode 9) *16th: Randy (Super Sharks, Episode 10) *15th: Fallon (Super Sharks, Episode 11) *14th: Adam (Super Sharks, Episode 12) *13th: Candace (Perfect Porcupines, Episode 13) *12th: Desiree (Perfect Porcupines, Episode 14) *11th: Krystal (Super Sharks, Episode 15) *10th: Constance (Perfect Porcupines, Episode 16) *9th: Colton (Perfect Porcupines, Episode 17) *8th: Coby (Perfect Porcupines, Episode 18) *7th: Cheyenne (Perfect Porcupines, Episode 19) *6th: Zachary (Perfect Porcupines, Episode 20) *5th: Giselle (Perfect Porcupines, Episode 22) *4th: Tanner (Super Sharks, Episode 24) *3rd: Harrison (Super Sharks, Episode 25) *Runner-up: Nicole (Perfect Porcupines, Episode 26) *Winner: Jack (Super Sharks, Episode 26)